


First Time's the Charm

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [224]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bad Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Neither knew anything about what they were doing.





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of bad sex

Their first time was horrible, Saruhiko could admit to himself in hindsight. Awkward fumbling, several more awkward silences when someone said something they shouldn't have or when Misaki's fingers brushed across Saruhiko's scarred chest and winced.

It was too fast, too clumsy, neither knew anything about what they were doing, and every bruise they left on each other's body was by accident. Saruhiko hit his head on Misaki's trying to get them arranged, Misaki bit down when he came, and Saruhiko lay there far too sore afterward because they definitely hadn't prepped enough. Cleanup was also awkward.

He didn't care.


End file.
